


Demands and Rewards

by Celandine



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-16
Updated: 2011-05-16
Packaged: 2017-10-19 11:55:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/200583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celandine/pseuds/Celandine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim blurs the lines between captain and lover, but sometimes that is just fine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Demands and Rewards

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AngelaSnape](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelaSnape/gifts).



"Bones."

"I'm a little busy right now, Jim." Leonard didn't look up at the crackle of the communicator. He was standing at the operating table, nearly up to his elbows in the blue goo that passed for blood in the alien he was trying desperately to save.

"I know. When you're finished, come to my quarters. Kirk out."

Leonard swore under his breath. That was just like Jim, making demands with no explanation. Being both captain and lover, sometimes he blurred the lines between the two.

"Doctor, his pulse rate is falling," Chapel interrupted Leonard's thoughts.

He swore again and bent to his work.

More than three hours later, he straightened wearily, knuckling the small of his back. It was past midnight, ship's time, but he knew that if he didn't go see Jim now, he'd hear about it tomorrow. Well, let Jim take him as he was, then, still in rumpled and stained surgical scrubs. He padded along the corridor.

"Did you save the ambassador?" Jim asked as soon as he stepped through the door.

Leonard nodded. "I'm pretty sure he'll pull through."

"Good." Jim relaxed. "Come here."

Leonard didn't move. "I'm exhausted, Jim. All I want is a stiff drink and my bed, so unless that's your plan, I'm off to find them."

"I knew you'd want a drink." Jim looked smug. "I mixed you up something special -- a Long Island iced tea -- and once you've drunk that, I'll rub your shoulders until you fall asleep in _my_ bed. Deal?"

"Deal." Leonard tottered gratefully forward into Jim's waiting arms.

**Author's Note:**

> For angela_snape who asked for Kirk/Bones, "tea".


End file.
